A Leap in the Dark
A Leap in the Dark 'is a case featured in Criminal Case Return to Laroy Bay. It takes place in Santsey Banks and it's the 18th case of the game, also the sixth and last one to take place in Santsey Banks. Plot After Chief Diane Miller sent Adrian and Marcus to rescue Evelyn Tank, Clarisse Auger and player then went to Alaina Vega's mansion to finally confront her about stealing the dangerous family cult drug. When they got there, they noticed that all lights are turned off. Clarisse then broke the door and they got in, only to find a body of secret agent Hasuro Haku, who was shot through the eye with an arrow. The pair then investigated the mansion and added Alaina, lab chief Rosie Summers and Adrian's brother Patrick Fishman on the suspect list. Right when they were about to return back, Clarisse heard a loud scream coming from the woods. Clarisse pulled out her gun and told player to follow her. As they approached the woods, Cindy McMinn ran up to them and asked if Hasuro is really dead. After Clarisse confirmed it, Cindy burst into tears because Hasuro was her cousin. When Cindy admitted that she is the one who screamed in the woods, the pair returned back and investigated Hasuro's office and added fashion designer and Hasuro's friend Jennica Stone on the suspect list. The pair also found out that Alaina was jealous of Hasuro and that the murder weapon is owned by Patrick Fishman. When Clarisse and player returned to the station, Danny Darkwood told them that Alaina stole the murder weapon from the station. The team then went to confront Alaina in her mansion, making her that her organization needs the murder weapon for their investigation. Already sick of Alaina, Clarisse handcuffed her and took her to the station. After putting Alaina in custody, the pair investigated the subway station and found out that Rosie believed that Hasuro might be seeing her girlfriend. They also found out that Hasuro put Jennica in prison few years ago because of a theft, and that Hasuro and Cindy had a really bad argument right before his dissapearence and murder. After collecting all remaining evidence, the pair arrested Alaina for Hasuro's murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Alaina revealed how she was Julia Hardwin's accomplice from the begging. Alaina laughed as she explained how Julia paid her a lot of money to help her with the kidnapping and with the drug. However, when Julia got incarcerated, Alaina still continued the drug operation, wanting to sell it for even more money. Since the children were useless to her now that Julia is arrested, Alaina revealed their location to police in order to gain their trust. When Clarisse asked her why did she killed Hasuro and where did she hid the drug, Alaina smirked and said that Hasuro broke into her house and found it everything. As for the drug, Alaina said that she already sold it to someone and that there is no way that the police is going to find it. Clarisse and player then brought Alaina to court where Judge Eva Rose sentenced her to life in prison without parole. Post-trial, Adrian's girlfriend Isabella Crimson came to station and informed the team that she saw terrified Evelyn at the subway not so long ago. Adrian then hugged Isabella and calmed her down, saying that nobody will harm him as long as she's with him. After leaving terrified Isabella with Clarisse, Adrian and player went to the subway station and they found Evelyn's broken shell necklace. Worried for her, they sent it to Rosie, who burst into tears and revealed that it has her blood on it. Adrian and Marcus then continued their search for Evelyn, while Clarisse and player decided to see if Alaina has something to do with Evelyn's dissapearence. However, Alaina only said that she saw Evelyn making dinner plans with someone on the phone. Right then, Marcus and Adrian called Clarisse and player and told them that they found Evelyn tied to two trees, brutally whipped to death. Horrified by the scene, they sent the body to Megan Alan, who revealed that Evelyn was knocked out with chloroform before getting tied up and brutally whipped to death. Sadly, Megan was unable to find any clues on the body. After hearing that Evelyn has been murdered, Rosie burst into tears and left the station. After Clarisse and player found a picture of her and Evelyn, they want to see her and they promised her that Evelyn's killer will be caught. Meanwhile, Diane and player investigated Alaina's house for more leads on the drug trafficking. They've managed to find a locked voice recorder in a trash can. After unlocking it, they sent it to Danny, who revealed that Alaina sold the drug to someone in Sunnyland Beach, but she didn't revealed the name. Diane and player then grilled Alaina about it, but she only said that one of her close friends bought the drug for their own interests. After all of these events, the team was ready to go to Sunnyland Beach and find out who bought the drug from Alaina. Right then, Rosie calmed down and came back to station, ready to find out who murdered Evelyn. Chief Diane then resolved to go to Sunnyland Beach and catch Evelyn's killer along with Alaina's customer... Summary Victim: * [[Hasuro Haku (LB)|'Hasuro Haku]] (shot in the eye with an arrow in Alaina's mansion). Murder Weapon: * Crossbow Killer: * [[Alaina Vega|'Alaina Vega']] Suspects RSummersLBC18.png|Rosie Summers AVegaLBC18.png|Alaina Vega PFishmanLBC18.png|Patrick Fishman CMcMinnLBC18.png|Cindy McMinn JStoneLBC18.png|Jennica Stone Quasi-suspect(s) ICrimsonLBC14.png|Isabella Crimson Killer's Profile * The killer is skilled with a crossbow. * The killer knows lock picking. * The killer plays the violin. * The killer wears light blue. * The killer weighs less than 140 lbs. Crime Scenes